Walkers of this type are used to enable a person whose leg or foot has been injured to move without placing a load on the injured leg or foot in order to avoid impairing the healing process by such a load. Locomotion with such a walker is similar to using a treadmill, wherein, in order to remove the load from the injury, the injured leg, or the leg with the injured foot, rests at an angle with respect to the thigh on an approximately horizontal, elongated support, so that the walker, and not the injured leg or foot, receives the weight of the body when the injured leg or the leg with the injured foot is exposed to a load. For the individual adaptation to the anatomy of a user, it is known to use a design making it possible to adjust not only the height of the support for the thigh in such walkers, but also the inclination of the support in the longitudinal direction of the support, i.e., in the direction of travel of the walker.
FR 3 002 436 A1, for this purpose, provides a rotary mounting of the support at the end of a vertically upwardly protruding support tube in a pivot joint with a horizontal axis. From the bottom side of the support, two semicircular disks that are parallel to one another each protrude away along bores distributed over its periphery. After a pair of bores of the disks, which are to be selected in accordance with the desired inclination of the support, are correctly aligned with respect to a pair of bores in the support tube beneath the axle, the support can be attached at the selected inclination by passing a bolt through the bores and securing the bolt. The disadvantage here is that the pivot joint is temporarily exposed to the load of the entire body weight of the user of the walker and therefore must be implemented in solid form from a high-strength, and consequently expensive, material, and that the adjustment of the inclination is possible only in relatively large steps.
A similar solution is known from US 2007/0216122 A1. In order to enable a stepless adjustment of the angle of inclination, instead of individual bores, guide slots are provided here along the periphery of the disks protruding downward from the support. For attaching the support at a selected inclination, the disks are clamped by means of a wing nut protruding through the guide slots and through bores in the support tube against the support tube. This is thus a frictional connection, the establishment of which requires a relatively high expenditure of force, which here as well requires a solid construction and a high-strength material. Moreover, if the clamping force is too small, the connection can become loose with time under load.